random_awesome_thingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jailbot
Jailbot is the robot thatthe Warden envisioned in his youth to be the flying man that helps him run his jail. He does nearly any task needed, from being the janitor to (re)capturing Jackknife, and often prefers to take the role of a destructive jail-keeper alongside Alice. He does the bidding of the Warden. Jailbot apparently burns to death at the end of the episode "Burnstoolie Burn". Personality Jailbot is seemingly a kill-for-fun sadist, keeping his amused expression on nearly the whole time as he rips through places ensuing destruction. Jailbot often kills people who get in his path when trying to take an inmate, however he shows remorse only for children in several episodes. Jailbot shows his emotions and opinions by making expressions by moving the face on his dot-matrix screen, and sometimes his screen occasionally show a picture that describe his feeling or explain occurrence. Character History Jailbot is always the first Superjail employee seen at the beginning of the episodes, he is seen as being very skilled at his job, as he is always finding Jackknife no matter where he hides, and is always effectively beating down inmates. Jailbot occasionlly does some computer work and has tried to fix the Ultraprison ship. However, Jailbot was stated to be outdated by Nova and because he did not understand how to repair the ship, he just repeatidly beat it with a hammer because Nova called him an outdated operating system. It was said in the episode Jailbot 2.0 that Jailbot helped build most of Superjail. Abilities Jailbot has many arms which he dispatches by opening his sides, of which usually have claws or blades at the ends, but can also make automatic weapons like miniguns or a reguler machine guns, or may just resort to using RPG'S. His arms are nearly indestructible. However, given enough force, they will break. He can also transform into anything from a car to a person, he can pretty much turn into anything needed to complete a task. In the episode "Troubles With Triples", it has been shown he can transform into armor to increase his wearer's combat capabilities. He has been shown only doing this with Alice, so it is unknown whether he is unable do this with other people or if he simply chose Alice because of her already impressive combat prowess. He may also hide inside things like going underground or inside of something else like a statue. He also seems to be completely bullet proof, and virtually indestructable, though in recent episodes he has been destroyed/damaged quite easily. In "Oedipusmess", it is shown that Jailbot is able to split into multiple smaller versions of himself in order to perform arrests on a global scale. Relation to Other Characters The Warden- Jailbot is very protective of him, and will do anything for him, as he sees the Warden as a father figure. Alice- They are good partners and allies to each other. In many episodes they work together during fights or riots. Like in the episode "Dream Machine", Jailbot has a dream about being The Warden's son. Jacknife- Jailbot's frienemy whom he captures and brutaly beats in nearly every episode. He is shown to care for Jailbot and actually tries to revive him in Best Friends Forever. Jailbot knows Jacknife's possesions and weaknessness, a running gag involves Jailbot taking unsuspicious forms of sexualy attractive women in order to strike jacknife by suprise.